freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Reza
Allison "Ally" Ross is one of the main female protagonists of Till Darkness Falls and the Broken Series. She is best friends with Cel Smith, Amber Wise, and Elle Harris. She is the finance of Scott Anderson. 'History' Allison "Ally" Ross was born in Seaside to Samuel and Laura Ross on March 18,1995, which was also the day Cel was born, and is why they are best friends, and so have there families for many years. They live in the nice part of Seaside on the large cliff top that over looks the town of Seaside. Ally went to St. Staria High School with her friends and is a good student. She has had her downfalls, but is very kind and will do anything for her friends. She lives in a huge Seaside mansion with her family, but when they moved out to travel the world, they gave it to Ally, who uses it as a vacation home to go to when she is out of college on holidays, Cel also lives there too. She is currently a college student and is attending Canberra University in Lavender Coast, she is a Art Major. Till Darkness Falls TBA The Broken Series Duplicity TBA Conquer TBA Shady Skies TBA Until Dawn TBA Appearance Ally is described as having beautiful almond shaped emerald green eyes and having medium brown wavy hair that falls to her mid back. She is 5 feet and 5 inches, and she has a slim build and is fair skinned. She has a heart shaped face with a button nose, and low cheekbones. She likes to wear her hair in braids or buns, and she can be described as a girly girl, but with a kick ass edge to her wardrobe. She likes to wear skirts, skinny jeans with boots, and sweaters that fit around her figure, shaping it nicely. She wears her favorite jean jacket on most occasions. She usually wears her hair down, or into a high pony tail. 'Personality' Human/Witch TBA Vampire/Hybrid TBA Abilities * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. ** 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. ** 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions.. ** '''Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People - '''by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related. ** '''Ability to talk to animals- Ally got this ability when she turned 19, she can talk to any type of animal and understand them. Hybrid Abilities * Heightened Strength - hybrids are more stronger then regular vampires who are much older, do to having powers, it made them stronger, faster, and more deadly. * Can use magic without tiring '''- due to being already dead, hybrids can extert more power without tiring and overusing their magic, which could often kill a regular witch. * '''Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. * Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Ally has the ability to switch off her humanity. * Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Fire Opal - '''She possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses * '''Sunlight (Hybrids Only) - despite still being part witch, hybrids can still burn and die from sunlight. * Staked '''- Will result in permanent death * '''Broken Neck - will subdue her for a short time * 'Werewolf Bite '- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month. Relationships * Samuel Ross - Father/Daughter, he was very protective of her. * Laura Ross - Mother/Daughter, They are very close. * Cel Smith - Best friends/Cousins/Allies, Ally considers Cel her sister, Ally is Cel's humanity trigger, Partners-in-crime. * Scott Anderson - Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Engaged, Love of each others lives, Best Friends/Allies, They would give up each others lives to save the other, Partners-in-crime * Amber Wise - Best friends, Allies, Partners-in-crime, Amber saved Ally's life. * Elle Harris - Best friends, Allies, Elle mentored Ally and helped her train, partner's in crime, protective of each other. * Amy Henderson - * Eddie Duell - Friends (Strained), Allies * Sheldon Cooper - Frenemies, Allies, They bicker a lot, partners-in-crime. * Maggie Peach - * Ethan Norwich - Good Friends/Allies, Love-Hate relationship * Isabel McCall - Enemies, Isabel tried to kill Ally, Isabel is dead. * Elena Howe - Enemies/Rivals, Elena is dead. * Hazel Moore - Enemies, Hazel tortured Ally, Hazel was killed by Amber. * Sara Hathaway - Ancestors, Enemies, Later Allies. * Olivia Walker - Former Friends/Enemies * Jonathan Archer - Friends/Allies, Partners-in-crime. * Jeff Smith - Uncle/Niece, Enemies (He tried to kill her), Jeff is dead * Miranda Smith - * Sally Pearson - Grandmother/Granddaughter * Margret Wise - * Chloe Marshall - * Raven Archer - * Sophie Archer - Trivia * Ally is the first main character that was a witch that was turned into a vampire in the Broken Series, however, she isn't the first to be turned into a hybrid, her ancestor Sara was in fact the first witch ever turned. * Like her ancestors, she has the light forest green Hathaway eye color. * Out of all of her friends, she is the most cheery, her friends quite often refer her to Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony since she plans parties often. * Out of most of her friends, she is the one with the most self control when it comes to human blood. * Ally had everyone she knew call her Ally, since she doesn't like her real name, Allison, her mom only called her it when she was being scolded, and her friends call her Allison only when to get a rise or to mess with Ally, since she can't stand being called it, only her mother or father ever got away with calling her it. Category:Seaside Category:Characters Category:The Broken Main Character Category:Till Darkness Falls Character